


APH Lets Have This Dance (Poem)

by APHMamaBear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Poetry, Slam Poem, Spoken Word Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHMamaBear/pseuds/APHMamaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>APH Lets Have This Dance (The Poem/Slam Poem/written(spoken) word poem)</p><p>By: Stitches (Denny) from TIC, CB and FF</p><p>Pairing: NethDen</p><p>Rating: 18A? Mention of Things…</p><p>Summary: Netherlands wrote a poem for Denmark (Can be Fem!Denmark or Fem!Netherlands(I don't know it's a multi) here….. don’t really believe in a gender soooo~ you pick?)…. Yep that’s the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	APH Lets Have This Dance (Poem)

Hips swaying, arms floating like a warm summer wind on a cool spring day,  
Windows, windows with the shining sun beamed upon your face like a golden silhouette of the of the figure I can only presume as a spirit,  
Your face, to kiss those lips and see them quiver, redden into a full figure,  
It makes my world sing,  
And that little ring in my ears that it can only be,  
That hum that you do when I kiss you,  
The song and dances that thought around my hair like a whirlwind of feeling I can’t show nowhere else but on paper,  
But you're a little saviour in the dark framed light that I called a life at the time of despair,

So if I can,  
May I have this dance,  
To hold your hand and waist,  
Lead you through a waltz,  
So smooth as the sea salts ocean like the deep blue of your eyes,  
That leads up to the skies that destroys the lies of reality,

I want to hold you in my arms and just lay on the couch with you,  
Hum a song to you,  
Pet your wild hair and brush my thumb against your cheek,  
Because baby you are beautiful, handsome and pretty,

So we can dance in that slow pace we like,  
To be close with your head leaning on my shoulder,  
Though sometimes it’s heavy like a boulder that’s filled with fears and doubts,  
That I just want to smooth out with my hand along your back,  
And let you cry if you needed too,

I remember our first kiss, hiding in the back of a movie theatre,  
The dark shade curtains that covered our tracks as the first movie ever played in my country,  
I want to replay it, once and twice, over and over,  
Remembering that sweet blush you thought I couldn’t see,

A thumb swept along your bottom lip as your hand touches my cheek for me to lean into as we sit outside in the Tulip Fields,  
Planting Daisies with Tulips to bound our homes so we could feel we weren’t apart,  
It was there the dirt had covered our faces and we had kissed,  
And with that moment I had made love with you the first time there.

So baby may I have this dance?  
May I hold your hand in mine and kiss your temple softly,  
As we dance around the room in a intricate pattern with our feet,  
To a sweet sweet song we’ve longed for,

And at the end,  
I kiss your hand,  
And to pull you close for a kiss,  
To whisper to you of your eyes and smile,  
And baby…  
…we can have this dance.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write poetry when i am stressed and this is my attempt at a love poem.  
> so according to Hima Netherlands writes love poems and so I written one through him? yeah sure  
> so yep have a spoken word/written word/slam poem  
> :3
> 
> This relates to a fic i'm writing
> 
> may peace be forever at your doorstep!  
> ~stitches


End file.
